Burning Sins
by RWBYGuy2015
Summary: Yang struggles with her past while trying to come back into civilian life. However, her vices are still tightly wound and she has to fight to break free...but can she truly put her past behind her in the desperate struggle for redemption?
1. Dwindling Flame

Iron bars clattered and antagonistic screaming incoherently melded into a chorus of rage and misery. She held a pen to paper as the uncomfortably cool air of her new home swindled around her fresh haircut. She could barely focus, and it wasn't the noise nor the temperature or her hair that made putting her thoughts into writing nearly impossible... it was the tears that blurred her vision, and the pain that burned and gnawed at her broken heart.

The past year... no, far longer than that, flashes of memories snapped painfully through her mind like cracks of lightning searing her chest and driving her tears to drop onto the bolted down metal desk in her tiny cell. Her hand shook so hard that her writing was barely legible, only made worse and ink bled in with her tears that stained the parchment…

"Dear Ruby..." Her pencil stopped at the very start. Month after month she has been here. Sending letters every day with no return. She started to doubt they were even being sent to the correct address at this point. Who could she blame though, she had put herself in this situation.

"Ms. Xiao Long." A voice echoed from down the hall. Approaching footsteps could be heard from outside of her room. Standing up she went to the window of the door. Looking out she could see a tall man in a grey suit.

"Warden." She replied quietly while stepping back.

The sound of the doors lock could be heard coming undone. Once inside the Warden sat down on her bunk. "Good morning Ms. Xiao Long." He said with a soft smile as he pulled out a piece of paper. "It seems that your parole hearing is coming up soon." He gave her a soft smile. "I do hope it goes well. You are not the kind of person I believe should be here."

"As nice as that is, I broke the law by choice." Sitting cross legged on the ground Yang ran a hand through what was left of her hair. Eyes downcast staring at the ground she sighed. "I deserve to be here."

"Is that so?" The Warden said standing up from Yangs bunk and straightening his jacket. Sighing, light blue eyes met lilac. "Well Ms. Xiao Long, I should go, but I'd be remiss if I did not warn you to stay out of trouble. You have a real chance of getting out of here...don't ruin it."

He bid Yang farewell. The sound of the metal door slamming closed and locked echoed in the silent room. Yang was left alone again with her thoughts.

"I want to go home." She whispered as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

* * *

 **Downtown Vale**

The apartment was quiet as per the usual in the mornings. Sitting up in bed Weiss stretched before glancing down at her wife. Ruby Rose, the adorable little redhead who stole her heart. Her first impression was Ruby running into her on the first day of school.

The memory elicited a chuckle from Weiss as she slipped out of bed. Wrapping herself in her robe as she headed to the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast.

Walking past the front door she noticed that todays mail had already been posted through the slot. Diverting to the door she bent down and picked up the stack of envelopes, picking them up and flipping through them as she stopped at the kitchen table. Her eyes landed on one particular letter. It was addressed to Ruby and it was sent from….prison?

Weiss felt a weight drop in her chest as she quickly eyed the room and listened to hear if Ruby was still asleep. This is the first letter she has seen that Ruby had not thrown away yet.

Quietly, she opened the letter, making sure not to rip it. She pulled the small piece of parchment out and unfolded it, scanning it over she read it.

 _Hey Rubes,_

 _Its Yang...heh, I guess you already knew that though. So I have some good news, my parole board is coming up, and since I have been good, there is a chance for an early release. Things have been hard but your big sister is tough._

Weiss noticed a bit of discoloration on the paper in the form of small circles. Presuming it was teardrops she continued the letter...

 _...I miss you, you know? I miss how things were before I fucked everything up. I want to make things up when I get out. It's hard not hearing from you for long periods of time. I'm actually beginning to think I am sending these to a random address now. Haha. I'm running out of room on the paper now so I guess it's time to end the note. I love you, Ruby, I have never deserved a sister like you. Please take care and tell Weiss I said hello._

 _-Sincerely, Yang X.L._

Weiss found herself dabbing the corners of her eyes as she set the letter down on the table. How many of these letters has Yang sent? How many has Ruby thrown away? She shook those thoughts from her head as she put the letter back in the envelope. Shoving it to the bottom of the stack she made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast.

The smell of cooking bacon soon filled the air. Weiss sipped her coffee as she read the morning paper, the front showing her older sister, Winter, shaking hands with the current Faunus Rights Leader of Atlas. She smiled as she remembered the day Winter finally left the military, her homecoming was something she had dreamed of for many, many years. Winter taking over as succeeding CEO of the SDC made it possible for Weiss to settle down with her family. It was a tough choice of where to live but they eventually settled on Vale. The move was eventful at best, Ruby was focused on what bakeries to visit after they finished moving.

A soft yawn drew her attention away from the paper and over to the hallway where a still very tired Ruby stood. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Ruby made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Leaning her head on the oak furniture she cracked open her eyes.

"Wei~ss, coffee.." she droned out in a half hearted whine.

Giggling at her wifes antics she set a cup down in front of her. "Milk and ungodly amounts of sugar, like usual." She said with a teasing sneer.

Ruby slowly reached her fingers around the mug and took a long sip. The sleep fading from her face as she woke up. She found herself staring at Weiss as she cooked breakfast. To this day she cannot figure out how she got so lucky.

Picking up the newspaper on the table she noticed the stack of envelopes. What caught her attention though was one on the bottom that seemed to have been opened already. Pulling it out she looked to see who it was from. Ruby's eyes widened as she read the address.

"Ruby how many pieces of-" Weiss' words were cut short as she looked at Ruby holding the letter. Dropping the spatula on the counter her voice wavered. "Ruby I can explain."

Standing up, Ruby took off to the bathroom. Closing the door she quickly locked it barring Weiss from entering. Holding the letter she was about to tear it when something compelled her to stop. Sliding down to the floor she slowly opened the piece of paper. Her eyes slowly read over the words, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

RIIIP!

The sound of paper being ripped into pieces echoed in the near deafening silence...only to ebb away as quickly as it came, leaving not a sound, none but Weiss' soft breathing and the subtle, heartbroken sobs from behind the shut door.

Weiss sighed to herself as she felt a wave of relief wash over her. After so long Ruby finally laid eyes on words from her big sister.

* * *

 **Vale Central Penitentiary**

Yang sat outside the room where her parole hearing will be taking place. Her nerves were out of control at this point. She kept fidgeting in her chair, shaking her legs and playing with her hair.

Other inmates kept coming by to bid her luck. Yang thanked them quietly with just a head nod. Her thoughts right now were on another track. What was she going to do if she is released? Ruby has never replied to her letters nor come to see her. With that out as an option...where could she go? Her uncle would offer up his couch but she does not want to be an intrusion into his already hectic schedule.

No matter how hard she tried her mind kept going back to her little sister. She desperately wanted to go see her again. With her luck though she would be arrested for trespassing. It would be nice to see Weiss and their daughter again.

The thought that she has not seen or heard about her niece since her birth sent a pang through her heart. Ruby had reluctantly allowed Yang to visit her at the hospital, at the time she was doing anger management and rehab. She wanted to get her life straight so she could be there more.

"Xiao Long!" A voice boomed through the door. Standing up Yang positioned herself in front of it. A guard next to her reached over and opened it. Walking into the room a single chair sat in front of a long table.

In the middle of the table was the Hearing Examiner. Next to him on his right sat the Warden who just looked at her with pitiful eyes. Next to the Warden sat what appeared to be a secretary, maybe the Parole Commissioner. Looking over to the left of the Warden sat the Captain of the guards, Yang felt a weight drop in her chest as she laid eyes on him, his presence was strangely the most unsettling. To the right of the Captain sat a lawyer, one she has not seen before. She could only imagine why he was here. Hopefully, it meant she was getting out of here. Taking a seat the Warden set some papers down in front of the Examiner. The Examiner took the file on top and looked at it.

"Yang Xiao Long; prisoner number 601545. This hearing, to determine if your appeal for parole will be granted, will now commence." The Examiner said both softly and sternly. "Ms. Xiao Long, would you please tell the board why you are here?" He set the paper down and crossed his hands as he waited for her to answer.

Yang looked up at the board of members in front of her. Her eyes dull and tired, straining under the bright lights that were shining in her face from above. The eyes in front of her, except for the Warden himself, were looking down on her…judging her before they even knew her story. The smallest spark of anger flickered as quickly as it died in her chest, and with a long, drawn out breath, she succumbed to the reality of her life. She spared one quick glance at the guard standing stoic beside her, before turning her shimmering gaze up to the Warden.

With one more deep breath she calmed her aching, pounding heart. She licked her dry, cracked lips and swallowed to soothe her parched throat that was tight with held back tears.

Then… she began.

"I-I've...made a lot of mistakes…"


	2. Heated Feelings

**This is long over due. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The sounds of rushing feet could be heard filling the air, doctors and nurses sprinted to help the incoming trauma patient. The gurney was hastily moved down the hallways to the ER. The only telltale signs of them going by was the trail of blood on the floor. Laid out on the gurney was the blood covered body of a man whose face was barely recognizable, and his chest almost crushed in. Whatever hit the poor soul did so with great force and an intent to kill. Walking into the building just after the doctors was a tall blonde woman- her face a pale white with a cold sweat dripping down her skin.

As the doors closed behind her, Yang headed towards the waiting room. Her mind replaying the event in her head over and over. How she did not recognize he was just a civilian is beyond her. It took a fair bit of persuasion as well to allow her to come to the hospital with the medics- she practically begged on her knees. The only reason she is here is in the back of her mind, the one thing that has been the driving factor this entire time...

 _I am not a murderer,_ Yang mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth in the waiting room. The white tiles and walls surrounding her, closing in on her. It was not her fault the guy was at the wrong place and wrong time. Grabbing her head she leaned against the wall slowly sliding down it until she sat on the floor. The world became muffled as she closed her eyes and prayed it was all a bad dream. Cracking her eyes she felt the walls begin to close in on her, _Everything will be ok,_ she repeated in her head, _This is all a bad dream, you will wake up and be back with your team._

Opening her eyes she looked down at herself, blood covered the front of her shirt along with her hands and gauntlets. Standing back up she looked for a restroom to clean herself off of the red gore. Glancing around she tried to find a nurse or someone who could point her in the right direction- every one of them gave her a look of horror when they spotted her gaze their way.

Sighing to herself she decided to find it on her own. Navigating the hallways of the hospital, she felt a cold breeze constantly following her. Chills ran down her spine and she shivered as she rubbed her arms. A pit was forming in her stomach as she finally found a washroom. Walking inside she approached the sink and began to wash off the blood. The smell of iron slowly filling her nostrils as the water came out stained pink.

Scratching at her hands as she frantically wiped away the blood. The hot water burning them and turning them a deep shade of pink. Once she was done she pulled them out of the water she dried them off, then taking a long look at them. The blood may have been gone physically, but she knows some parts of it will always be there.

Looking back in the mirror she looked at her outfit. Her yellow shirt and brown jacket were stained a deep red and even darker brown with blood splatter. Yang's stomach churned as she looked at the blood still on her.

She shakily pulled out her scroll and opened her contacts. Her immediate thought was to call Ruby but she stopped herself. As of right now that would be a horrible decision on her part. Scrolling through her contacts she stopped on one name who she knew would not say anything.

The reception was about as great in the hospital as it would be standing in the middle of Forever Fall. Soon though the distinct click could be heard as the lines connected.

"Weiss...I-...I need your help." Yang's voice cracked as she felt her mental walls crumbling around her. The weight of the situation felt like it was beating her into submission.

" _Yang? Hold tight I am on my way."_ Weiss replied as Yang could hear her quickly grabbing her equipment.

Wiping her eyes, Yang hung up her scroll and she left the bathroom. She soon returned to her original spot in the waiting room. The tv was broadcasting the local news and weather. The sounds in the world around her became silent as her ears began to ring with stress. Time felt like it slowed down as she felt herself detach from the present.

Or so she thought...

"Ms. Xiao Long?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts. Standing in front of her was a man in a dark black suit. The ceiling lights glanced off of his glasses as he pushed them back up on his nose. Slicking his hair back he held up his briefcase, opening it up and pulling out a piece of paper. After looking it over and confirming it was for her, he nodded and handed it to her saying, "My client is seeking legal action against you and the school. I would suggest finding a lawyer quickly."

Yang could visibly see cracks form as her world shattered around her. Time seemed to slow to a murderous crawl as she held the paper in her hands. This could not be happening right now. She felt like she was in a bad dream and would wake up soon, _Please let me wake up,_ she begged silently.

She had no idea how long she had been zoned out- maybe hours was her best guess. The only thing she knew for sure was the feeling of a hand tapping on her shoulder, which finally garnered her attention. Lavender eyes stared into icy blue as her mind started to work again. Gripping her friends hand tightly she leaned into Weiss who finally arrived. She soon felt comforting pats on her back, as well as her shoulder being rubbed in small circles. Comforting others was not the _Ice Queens_ strong suit, but when the time came she knew what to do.

"Yang...Yang please say something." Weiss quietly and frantically asked as she tried to get her friends attention. Her eyes glanced down and she spotted the paper being gripped tightly.

Slowly placing her hands atop of Yang's she cautiously moved them so she could see what it was Yang held. Once free she smoothed out the paper and glanced over it. A shiver ran down her spine as her hands formed a death grip around the notice.

"Yang look at me right now." She demanded as her eyes leveled with the blond's yet again. She imagined she saw a light flick on in Yang's head as she looked back at Weiss, "We will get through this."

Helping Yang up she dusted off her knees and straightened her skirt. "Now let's get you into some clean clothes."

* * *

The ride up the elevator to Ozpin's office felt like an eternity for Blake. Ruby, her team leader, who was standing next to her was boiling with anger. Yang had messed up before, but nowhere near this bad. The consequences for all of them could be their worst fear. The ding of the elevator caused Blake to jump in place as the doors opened.

Sitting in the middle of the office was a single half circle desk. An older gentleman sat in the middle. Small circular glasses sitting on the edge of his nose, the light from the windows bounced off of his grey hair. A hot cup of coffee sat next to his hand as he typed on his computer.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Ruby spoke stepping forward a bit. Despite what could happen her face remained stoick and strong, but deep down she knew it was just a facade he could see through all the same.

Ozpin looked up from his screen to see the two walk in, under normal circumstances he'd sound as though he'd take them in with open arms, but sadly, this occasion was not one of those times. Nonetheless, he tried to sound as lighthearted as he could…

"Ah Miss Rose and Miss Belladonna, please take a seat." He motioned to the two chairs in front of him. As soon as they seated themselves he closed his computer down and took a sip of coffee, "I am sure you are aware of why I have called you here."

"We are here to discuss the actions of our teammate, and my sister, Yang." Ruby replied without so much as an afterthought. Never in her life had she been this forward, maybe it was how tense this moment was. She knew that Ozpin was dealing with some serious public backlash over what her sister did, and she wouldn't blame him for whatever he had to say- even though she had no idea what he had in store.

"Indeed we are..." he calmly said, leaning back in his chair as he sighed. Never in all his years of teaching at this school did he have to deal with something like this. What had made matters worse in his eyes was the fact that Ruby seemed as distant about it as she was direct. Blake on the other hand was taking it about as well as she could, at least from his best observation. "Shall we start with the details or jump straight to the point?" He asked looking between both girls.

"I would prefer to go through the finer details." Ruby said looking at Blake, she seemed like she was meaning to ask her if she was prepared for this. Blake nodded in approval and Ruby continued, "While what Yang did was horrible, I'm not without fault as well."

Ozpin's eyebrow seemed to shoot up with intrigue, he felt a tingle go down his spine as he wondered..."What do you mean by that, Ms. Rose?"

Now Ruby felt like she jumped straight into a fiery hole- all the Heat was on her and growing fast. She now wished she hadn't said anything, but deep down she knew this had to be said, "I'm...somewhat to blame as well." She timidly started, _Here goes nothing._

Ozpin waited and readied himself to listen intently to what she had to say.

Ruby took a deep breath and said her piece, "I am her leader, and I failed to handle the situation before it escalated. Her actions are a direct consequence of my failure as a leader." Her face never changed as Ruby stared at Ozpin with a piercing glare. She had no idea what she was doing, and she knew the ramifications of what she was saying, bringing this onto herself and waiting to see what was to become of it. Now she awaited whatever hurricane blew its way.

"So I suppose handing out punishment to both of you is what you have in mind correct?" He asked fixing his glasses. "I should warn you this may prevent you from achieving your dream, ." He could see the worry in her eyes. He's lived long enough to know that what she was saying were words that couldn't be taken back.

"I understand that fully sir." Gripping the hem of her skirt tightly she took in a deep breath. "And I-...i'm fully prepared for whatever you decide."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Ozpin sighed. He hated dealing out punishments to good students, even when they did have a slip up. He couldn't find it anywhere in his heart to lay out a punishment for anyone, especially Ruby. But he knew she had a point, she did indeed have a point in what she said- she was her leader, it was her responsibility to keep her teammates in check, it was that brutally simple.

After a painstakingly long moment of internal debate, he decided to try and be as merciful as he could, "Very well then, Ms. Rose, as much as it pains me to say it...you are hereby placed on suspension as well as Ms. Xiao Long is being expelled from Beacon Academy."

Blake had done a double take in her head as the words took hold. Her amber eyes widened with shock with all that happened just now, "Ruby, you can't just let Yang get expelled!" she quietly yelled at her team leader.

"I don't have a say in the matter Blake. What's done is done." Ruby stood up, and prepared to leave. Before she could, Blake stopped her, saying...

"I refuse to accept it!" The sudden outburst from Blake caused both Ozpin and Ruby to jump.

"You're not helping either of us by acting out like this." Ruby snarled under her breath attempting to put a stop to this here and now, "I expected better from you, now, we are leaving." Before Ruby could get near the elevator she felt a hand grab her arm, pulling her backwards. Blake spun her around to see her face to face- amber eyes met silver in a deadlock. Blake said...

"I thought you were going to look after us? Make sure nothing bad happens?" Blake continued glaring harder at Ruby, "What happened to that promise, huh?"

Breaking free from Blake's grasp, Ruby grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. She leaned her head down into Blake's chest. Blake could barely hear the shakes in Ruby's breath.

Looking back up, tears had formed in her eyes. She didn't care If Ozpin was there to see her break down, she couldn't help that anymore. "Blake, if I don't have a choice in it...then neither do you! Do you really want to make this harder on the team than it already is? We're down two members right now, and if you keep at it, Weiss will be the only one left!" Ruby's patience finally broke as she let her thoughts pour out.

"You can't just leave it at that Ruby! She is my partner!" Blake yelled back.

"AND MY SISTER!" Ruby's voice cracked, a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Blake took in a sharp breath at her outburst. She had never actually witnessed Ruby raise her voice at any of the team before. Her heart skipped a beat in the wake of her leaders glare. A short cough brought both of them back to the present.

"Ms. Rose...if I may?" Ozpin interjected once the room calmed down a bit, "I can speak with the council to see if they will allow Yang back under certain…exceptions. I cannot guarantee anything however."

Standing speechless for a moment, Ruby merely nodded at Ozpin's words. "Headmaster, I may be furious with my sister right now...but I don't want to diminish her dream."

"And I was hoping you wouldn't squander you own. While it was an understandable notion, and it was noble to take part of the blame, throughout this ordeal you will have to consider many things- the biggest being whether or not your sisters future is worth yours." With that Ozpin waved them off.

Thanking him for his time, the Red and Black duo made their way to the elevator. The ride down seemed much longer than the one up. The air was heavier now that their personal thoughts and emotions were known.

Back in Ozpin's office the room filled with silence, then, a voice spoke up. His eyes never wavered from the elevator where his students just left. "I know you have a soft spot for her, but you shouldn't get her hopes up. Even if the Council agrees, things will never be the same for them."

The sound of disappointment from Glynda spoke volumes above the silence in his heart.

* * *

Sitting in the dormroom Yang and Weiss waited to see when Blake and Ruby would return. Weiss had received a message from her sister about their meeting with Ozpin. As Yang was about to ask Weiss a question the door to the room slammed open. Storming over to her bed Ruby pulled out a suitcase and started throwing clothes into it.

"Hey... _Rubes_?" Yang awkwardly asked, cautiously inching closer to her sister.

"Sit down and shut up," Ruby barked back, startling Yang, "I don't even want to hear your voice right now!" She continued packing her suitcase, then she went to the washroom to gather her bath supplies.

Yang's eyes visibly went a shade lighter in the wake of Ruby's anger. It was so uncharacteristic of her to be angry like this, though she couldn't blame her given the circumstances. Yang looked to her partner for an answer, "Blake?"

Blake only shook her head in response.

Yang sighed to herself as she waited for Ruby to finish packing before trying one last time. After about a minute of silence and the continual sound of various objects clanking against one another, she called out, "Ruby? Please say something." her voice wavered as the words left her mouth. "What did Ozpin say?"

Stopping to straighten her outfit, Ruby turned to face her sister. Her silver eyes held a heat that burnt almost as hot as Yang's. With the same crippling sternness as before, she said, "Pack your things as well...we are leaving soon."

Dumbstruck, Yang had to take a moment to figure out what was going on, then she had made a fairly accurate guess, "Wait we're suspended?" she asked moving closer to Ruby who put her arm out to keep Yang at bay.

"I'm suspended..." Ruby said with clarity as she took a deep breath. She then said, "you've been expelled."

Yang felt her knees give out from underneath her as she fell to the floor. Weiss immediately went to her side and whispered some comforting words. Her voice fell on deaf ears as Yang became numb to the world- her recklessness had destroyed her dreams and nearly ruined her sisters' dreams.

"There-...there has to be a way to get you back in, Yang." Weiss stated, looking around the room to see if anyone else agreed, "I'll speak with General Ironwood...maybe he will be able to help."

"Weiss you will stay out of this..." Ruby sternly hissed at her partner who just stared at her, "we don't need anyone else being suspended, expelled or worse."

Walking over to Yang's bunk, Ruby quickly threw together a bag for her sister, placing both of their things together. Once she was sure everything was together she checked her scroll, "Our airship to Patch will be here soon, we should get going."

Weiss approached Ruby, hesitantly giving her a hug as she whispered into her ear, "Please be safe." As much as she didn't want to, she separated herself from her leader, stepping back as she watched as Yang made her way over to Blake.

"Blake...I-I'm sorry." she cried into Blake's shoulder, hugging her partner one last time, "I don't want to go." A pair of hands grabbed hers and lowered them.

Holding her partners hands in hers, Blake felt the first few tears escape. Everything she had been holding in until now was finally let loose, "How could you Yang?" her broken voice asked, "How could you throw your future away like this? Right now you're no better than my last partner!"

Both of them were taken back by those words, which had felt like a hammer hitting glass, letting out a loud and painful screech of shattered shards falling to the floor. What was once a unity that was as transparent as was precious had been made cracked and sharp as thorns. Blake wanted to take it back and console her, but even she knew where to draw the line and this felt too much like what she'd been through in the past, _I'm not going through that nightmare again._

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Yang backed up and looked at Ruby who just flicked her head towards the door. Wiping her face she took a deep breath and took one last look around the room. Her home for the last two years was gone in an instant. She grabbed the bag Ruby packed, and she walked out of the door.


	3. Hidden Feelings

**A bit overdue but not too shabby if I say so myself. Hope you enjoy, leave a review if you spot any mistakes or know ways to better the writing. Thank You.**

* * *

Yang peered out the window of the airship as it flew over Vale on its way to Patch. Ruby sat a few rows in front of her quietly listening to music, her head bobbing to the beat of whatever she was listening to. The weight of the guilt that had built in her stomach since Ruby told her what happened has slowly grown. Even now she felt nauseous thinking about it, but how could she not?

What was dad going to say when they got home? Was he going to be furious with her? Yang could feel her heart begin to race as everything that could go wrong flashed through her mind. Standing up, she headed to the small washroom aboard the ship. Inside she turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. Looking in the small mirror she saw that her face was paler than normal. Beads of sweat lined her forehead as her breath came out ridgid. Feeling the pit in her stomach grow as thoughts of home kept creeping into her mind her stomach lurched.

Rushing over to the toilet Yang vomited as she became light headed. Leaning on her arm she tried to focus her mind. Clearing her thoughts she slowed her breathing and stood up. Walking back to the sink once more she rinsed her mouth out and drank some water. Wiping her face once more she patted her cheeks before exiting the restroom. Looking back down the aisle she noted that Ruby had not moved at all during their flight. Choosing to stay quiet instead as they awaited their arrival. Sitting back down in her seat she closed her eyes as her head leaned back.

"Ladies, we will be landing shortly, please make sure you are strapped in," the pilot said over the intercom as the ship started to angle downwards. Peering out the window one last time Yang saw the trees and forests of the small island. A few tall buildings near its middle was the main city. Her family had a house just south of there just on the edge of the woods.

The landing pad was soon visible as she felt the airship slow its speed before the wheels touched the ground. The bird let off a loud hissing noise as the brakes released air. Unbuckling herself, Yang stood up and went to the back of the ship. Grabbing her bag and Ruby's she turned back towards the door. Ruby had stopped and looked at her before exiting the ship. Yang felt the pit forming again as she slowly made her way to the door.

Ruby was already halfway down the landing pad heading towards the parking lot. Yang started to run to catch up but stopped herself. She didn't deserve to walk next to her sister let alone ride in the car with her. She was surprised she rode on the airship with her at all. Nearing the parking lot she looked up from the ground in front of her. Just on the other side sat a beat up old pickup truck. A tall blonde man with striking blue eyes stood leaning against its hood. Ruby had taken off at a sprint towards the man in question. Leaping into his arms as he hugged her and spun around with a smile on his face. Of course he wouldn't be mad at her, but herself?

Yang felt a shiver go down her spine as she slowly approached the vehicle. Ruby looked at her sister and narrowed her eyes. Yang briefly met them before looking down at the ground again. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she glanced upwards at the soft blue eyes of her dad. "Hey there sport."

Her dads words fell softly from his mouth as he smiled at her. No hint of anger or resentment in his eyes. Yang opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She could feel the tears brimming as she leaned her head against her dad's chest. Short quiet sobs escaped her lips as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. His large hands rubbed circles on her back as they stood silently for a moment.

"Come on...let's go home." He whispered gently into her ear as she felt herself calming down. Wiping her eyes Yang nodded and placed her and her sister's bag into the back of the truck. Ruby opened the front passenger door and hopped in closing the door quickly behind her. Yang climbed into the back and buckled herself in as she waited for her dad to start the truck.

As the engine roared to life and she felt the metal body of the vehicle start to move she yet again trained her sights out the window. Soon the buildings were replaced by fields of grass and trees. White clouds dotted the sky as the sun shone brightly on the small island. Memories of her and Ruby came creeping back into her head. As they passed a small dirt road Yang couldn't help but smile. Just down that way was where Ruby first discovered her semblance. She and Yang were playing tag down by the creek. She was just about to touch Ruby when her sister noticed her and started to run. Soon there was a flurry of rose petals and Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

Yang at first thought it was great that her little sister discovered her semblance but soon it started getting dark and there was no sign of her. Panicking she began running around calling for her. She must have run miles around in the forest looking for Ruby. Soon though she heard the small cries of her little sister and ran to her. She found Ruby sitting on a stump in a small clearing with tears running down her face. As soon as she saw Yang she ran to her and didn't let go. Yang carried Ruby back to the house and to her room where she helped clean her up.

Those were tough times as well. Tai had pretty much shut down after the news of Summer's death. Ruby didn't really understand what was going on except that her mom had not come home yet. Yang was the one who had stepped up to the plate as the caretaker of the house. She made sure Ruby was always fed and ready for school while doing the same for herself. Occasionally Tai would make them food, but it was like he didn't even try anymore. Yang always found herself throwing out Tai's cooking and making them all a meal before doing her homework and helping Ruby with hers. At night Ruby would sleep with Yang instead of her own room. She could still remember the sounds of Ruby calling for her mom in her sleep.

Soon the truck rolled to a stop in front of an old wooden cabin that sat just off the edge of the woods. The faded blue paint gave it a rustic homey feel as the green grass made it pop out. A small bed of flowers sat on either side of the front door. Both had a various assortment of flowers embedded in them. Ruby hopped out of the truck and grabbed her bag from the back bed. Yang followed slowly behind her hesitating as she neared her sister by the door. Rocking side to side slightly she slowed her breathing down. Peering over at Ruby she decided now is as good a time as ever. "So how does it feel to be home again?"

Not bothering to look over at Yang, Ruby, kept her eyesight on her scroll. "Would be better if I wasn't suspended." With that she walked inside as their dad unlocked the door.

The house had not changed since they were little as the pair walked inside. The old couch sat against the wall of the living room. Zwei was curled up in his little bed in between the TV and the fireplace. He picked his head up and looked at the girls before going back to sleep. The stairs creaked underneath their feet as Ruby and Yang headed to their old room. Walking in a small breeze blew in through the window bringing in some fresh air. Two beds were on opposite walls of the room with a dresser in between the two. Ruby had used the dresser for her clothes while Yang had the closet. Looking around the room Yang couldn't help the guilty feeling that gnawed away at her. "Guess we should unpack."

"You unpack here I am taking the guest room." Ruby told Yang as she turned around. As she was about to walk out she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Glaring back at her sister she felt her heart lurch in her chest. Her sisters once bright lavender eyes were dull. The fiery passion she once had seemed to have been doused. She soon noticed her sister seemed to be waiting for a response. "What did you say?"

"I said you can have this room. I will take the guest bed." Yang dropped Ruby's stuff off on her bed before turning around and walking out. The door to the other bedroom could be heard opening then closing. Ruby made her way over to her bed and sat down. She was angry-..or at least she thought she was. Yang had screwed up big, and both of them took the hit for it. She should still be furious with her sister, but the look in Yang's eyes, the lifelessness behind them, how can she?

A knock on the door grabbed her attention as she looked to her visitor. Tai stood in the doorway with a solemn look on his face. "So, mind telling me what happened?"

* * *

Yang flopped on the old bed that sat in the middle of the guest bedroom. A small amount of dust coming off the old covers as she waved her hand around clearing the air. Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling as she heard Ruby's and Tai's voices mumbling through the door. Sighing she pulled out her scroll and checked the time. An unanswered message caught her eye however as she opened her device.

 _Yang?_

 _If you can read this I want to let you know that I am sorry for everything, sorry for not doing more. If I had known this is how it would have ended up I would have done more. I don't have much time left. If I am caught messaging you in could mean the end of my school career as well. I found out about a loophole though since only faculty and family can message you. Everyday at 6pm sharp the scroll service for your phone will erase messages to make way for new ones. I will message you again in a few days time, but in the meantime don't lose hope. People are still rooting for you here._

 _-I.Q_

"I.Q huh?" Yang chuckled to herself as she locked her scroll. She really needed to teach her friends about coming up with better secret identities. In the meantime though she might as well unpack. Grabbing her back she unzipped it and started to pull out her clothes and separate them. As she neared the bottom of her bag she noticed something sticking out of one of the interior pockets. Setting down a shirt she was holding she pulled out the small piece of paper and flipped it over. Staring back at her was a picture of Ruby and herself taken by their dad the morning they left for Beacon. Ruby was smiling shyly while Yang had her pulled into a hug with the proudest smile she could muster. After all Ruby was skipping two years ahead and would be attending school with her big sister.

A teardrop soon found its way to the picture as Yang wiped away at her eyes. A sniffle followed as she composed herself, patting down her outfit she readied herself to walk outside. Walking towards the bedroom door she listened to see if Tai and Ruby were still talking. Upon hearing no voices she slowly opened the door and peeked out. The upstairs hallway was empty, Ruby's door was closed as well. She could hear the clanking of dishes downstairs in the kitchen. Cautiously Yang made her way down to the first floor. Entering the living room again she spotted her dad moving about the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Tai said as he heard a chair pull out at the table. "I sent Ruby to go grab some things I missed from the store."

"Oh..ok." Yang mumbled as she clasped her hands together and twiddled her thumbs. "So..how have things been here?"

Stirring a pot on the stove Tai raised the spoon to his mouth and tasted the contents. Humming to himself he looked over his shoulder to Yang. "Things have been alright, but that is not what's on your mind now is it?"

"Straight to the point like always huh dad." she chuckled to herself as she felt the air densen around her. What will he tell her? That she is as dangerous as the other adults say she is. That she doesn't belong at Beacon Academy.

Smirking he set down the spoon and put the lid on the pot. "You know how I am. Now while that simmers and we wait for Ruby how bout we have a chat."

Yang could feel her heart starting to race more and more. His eyes were calm but her fear was messing with her mind. Every breath felt like daggers in her stomach as she watched her dad. Slowly he sat down across from her at the table and clasped his hands. He sat quietly for a moment going over in his head what to say. "I'm..not angry Yang. I am just disappointed that it happened. I thought you had control over your anger by now."

Each word was a punch to her gut as the weight of guilt returned. She would rather him just be angry with her. Then at least she knows it would pass with time, but disappointment. That lasted for a while no matter what you did. Yang took in a deep breath and released it. "...oh."

Tai felt his face drop as he looked at his daughter. Everything that made her Yang was gone, from her smile to her exuberance. Reaching across the table he grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. "I know you are not a violent person Yang."

Yang scoffed at his remark, "Well you are the first one to tell me that."

"Ruby told me she tried to stand up for you in Ozpin's office." sitting back in his chair Tai just stared at Yang. She had begun to shift around in her seat as their conversation continued. "She put her own career on the line to try and help you."

"Well I didn't ask her to do it," Yang snapped. "I know how much she wants to be a huntress. I don't want to be the reason she can't be."

"It doesn't matter much now though since what's done is done." Tai raised his voice some in recountance to Yang. "Ruby still cares about you Yang."

"Well she has a funny way of showing it!" She finally yelled standing up. "They all have a fucking hilarious way of showing it!"

"I will not tolerate that language in this house especially about your sister!" Tai snapped back standing up as well. "She took a huge risk doing what she did yet you want to act like it doesn't matter! Well guess what it does!"

"I don't care if it does or does not matter!" Yang sobbed as tears started to pour down her face. "ALL I WANTED WAS FOR SOMEONE TO TELL ME I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

Tai felt his breath hitch in his chest as he looked at Yang. Her face was red as tears poured down her cheek. Her breath was shaky as was her body standing there looking back at him, begging and pleading for him to comfort her. "Yang I…"

"They all looked at me like I was a murderer-.." She quietly interrupted him. "..even my own sister."

Before Tai could respond Yang trudged back up stairs towards the guest bedroom. "I'm not hungry tonight."

Soon he could hear a door close as the house creaked in response. Sitting back down at the table Tai laid his head in his hands. The sound of a door knob turning caught his attention as he peeked over his shoulder. Standing in the doorway to the front of the house was Ruby. She had a look of shock, horror, anger and a mix of other emotions on her face. One emotion stood out above the rest though.

Getting up from the table Tai stood there cautiously waiting to see what she was going to do. Quietly he asked her. "How much did you hear?"

The sound of bags hitting the ground echoed in the house as Ruby ran and hugged her dad. His shirt soaking up the teardrops that fell on it. He could feel Ruby's soft sobs as she clung to his shirt. All he could do was pat her back and whisper comforting words to her as she let it out.

"Everything is going to be alright" He whispered to his youngest as he rubbed circles on her back. "Things will get better I promise you that."

"How will things get better?" Ruby questioned him as she stepped back and rubbed her eyes. "Yang believes that I think she is a murderer."

"It's a hard situation for both of you right now." leaning against the table Tai ran his fingers through his hair. "Yang is looking for comfort, you are looking for answers. What neither of you are doing is being there for each other."

"Well it isn't like she offered." Ruby mumbled as she took off her shoes.

"From what it sounds like you didn't help from the start." Tai said over his shoulder as he stepped back over to the stove to check on his food.

"I tried to fight for her in Ozpin's office!" Ruby quipped back at her dad."I tried to help, but-"

"You were angry with her from the start so don't lie to me." Tai almost growled at her. "I'm not an idiot. I saw how you were acting with her when you arrived. I heard what happened upstairs when you got home. Through all this did you ever stop and try to think about what she is going through, both physically and mentally?"

By now Ruby was standing still in a state of shock. Her father had never raised his voice at her like he just did. "While everyone was thinking about themselves Yang was by herself on this!"

"That isn't true Weiss was helping her!" Ruby yelled out shakely.

"Oh that's much better." Tai sarcastically laughed. "Someone who isn't even related to her had more sense than you!"

"That's a low blow and you know it!" Ruby started to feel herself get defensive. She felt herself shaking and leaning against the wall for support. "I wanted to be there for her."

"But you were too wrapped up in your anger to do so." Tai scoffed, "too wrapped up to even see that she thinks of herself as a monster."

"But she isn't a monster!" tears started to fall down her cheeks as she slid to the floor. "She isn't a monster."

"Well did you ever tell her that?" Tai finally said quietly as he looked at the broken look of his daughter on the floor. He hated seeing her like this but dammit she can be stubborn. "Things won't get better until you two talk."

"How...how can I look her in the eyes." Ruby's voice was quiet almost hollow sounding. "I burned the bridge down and I don't know what to do."

"It's going to take work..a lot of work, from both of you." walking over Tai sat down next to Ruby and hugged her. "What matters most though is who will be the first person to lay the foundation."

Ruby nodded quietly as Tai got up off the floor. "Well I still need to finish fixing supper."

Standing up herself Ruby dusted off her skirt and shirt before wiping her face. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Turning she looked at the stairs that lead to her room and the guest room where Yang was. Slowly she started in their direction.

* * *

Yang covered her ears with a pillow as she heard Ruby and her dad begin to yell at each other. She closed her eyes and forced herself to picture a time when the house was quiet. Summer would be baking a fresh batch of cookies and Ruby and her would be reading a book on her bed. Summer would call for them and they would run downstairs to a fresh batch of their mothers famous cookies. Soon after that they would go outside and help her in the garden for a few hours. Ruby always found a way to get dirtier than what the work she did required.

A knock on her door caused Yang to jump up from her bed. She pondered for a moment before crossing the room. Reaching the door she leaned her head on it. "Yeah?"

Not hearing a response Yang sighed and proceeded to unlock the door and open it. Lavender eyes met Silver and she felt her breath catch in her throat. "Oh..Ruby..I uh-.."

Ruby put her hand up in front of Yang who stopped talking. The two of them stood there quietly for a moment when Ruby finally spoke up just above a whisper. "Yang..can we talk?"


	4. Hey Guys AN

I know I know...another AN instead of a chapter. Thing is..I have overburdened myself to the point of exhaustion. So for right now I am going to focus on 1 story and finish it then the next then the next. That way I can control my flow better and I don't feel like I am in a bind or rushing things. So for now Broken Ties will be the story that I am working on finishing. The next one will be Burning Sins followed by Wherever You Are. I do apologize for this but trying to write for 3 stories finally got to me and I shut down for a while from writing. I hope you all understand and I will still be working on them and planning stuff out but it will just be a bit until they are worked on full time.

In the mean time do check out Broken Ties as it will be an amazing story of redemption and reconciling.

Until next time

-RWBYGuy2015


End file.
